


New Year

by eatapeachallday



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:05:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8512849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatapeachallday/pseuds/eatapeachallday
Summary: Going through a phase where I'm leaning more towards Sal at the moment!! Just a quickie.....





	1. New Years Eve

**Author's Note:**

> Going through a phase where I'm leaning more towards Sal at the moment!! Just a quickie.....

He hadn't seen her in a long time.

He sipped his drink slowly , watching quietly as she entered the room, her arrival provoking his sisters loud screams of excitement. Her best friend, back home for the New Year celebrations at the Vulcano household. 

Jenna and Shae had been friends since they were just tiny six year olds. Met in ballet classes. Jenna had given up after a few months as per her usual behaviour but by then they were inseparable. Endless sleepovers of the giggling girls getting severely on his nerves. For over twenty years the other dark haired, dark eyed,near enough twin of his sister had been a practically permanent fixture in their home, and when things were tough with his parents divorce, Jenna had found sanctuary at Shae's house. 

He saw his Mom going over to embrace her practically adopted daughter and smiled to himself as he remembered her words to him once. He had overheard the two of them, late one night, on their usual Friday night giggle fest. They were thirteen and he was sixteen then. He had just arrived home and as he passed his sisters room he caught the tail end of their conversation. Jenna was loudly teasing her friend.  
" Do you want me to tell him? Maybe he'll give you your first kiss."  
" Shut it Jen, he'll hear you!"  
" Nah. He's gone to his room to play those stupid games. Listen if you marry Sal you'll be my real sister and you can live with us forever."  
" Do you really think he'd marry me???!!"  
Sal had started snorting laughter himself at this point and was just about to walk in on them and say something when his mother came up the stairs. She looked at his grinning face and smiled at him.  
Whispering and closing the door on the girls she said " Be kind Salvatore. Who knows one day maybe you'd actually feel bad at dashing the girls dreams. You should be flattered."  
And so he had left the girls to their giggling innocent fantasies, but the next morning at breakfast he had deliberately winked at Shae making her blush almost beetroot. 

Now here she was. Back from her travels. Twenty seven and a long way from that red faced tounge tied schoolgirl he remembered so well. Jenna had missed her terribly through their separation. Different colleges, ambitions, and then Shaes years out to see the world had meant that they hadn't seen each other for a while. Finally Jenna let go of her long enough to allow her to grab a drink. He followed the lithe beautiful woman out to the kitchen.  
" How's it going Shae?"  
She turned, bottle of beer in hand and smiled as she recognised him.  
" Sal! How are you?"  
" Good. Thanks. How was...."  
" Just got back from Thailand. What a place. Honestly amazing."  
" How long you staying this time?"  
" Mmmm. Not sure yet. Thinking about Goa next. Maybe in a few months. Give me time to save up again. What you been doing?"  
He filled her in on the bar and other background stuff she'd missed and her big dark eyes watched him intently , whilst she took small sips of beer in between nods and questions.  
" SHAE! C'MON WE'RE GONNA WATCH THE FIREWORKS!!!" Jenna's loud insistent voice cut into their conversation.  
" Guess that's my cue. Are you coming?"  
Sal shook his head " Not really my thing. See you later."  
" Ok. Nice seeing you again Sal."  
" You too."  
She moved past him slowly in the small kitchen and he had time to murmur in her ear " Still have that cute little schoolgirl crush on me?"  
She stopped and turned her face to whisper back in his ear " I'm not a schoolgirl anymore Sal."  
" I guess that's a no then"  
"No I don't have a crush on you anymore. I wouldn't mind fucking you though." She left him standing there without looking back.  
He took a long gulp from his own bottle and smiled to himself as he tried to control the hard on starting to tent in his tight jeans.


	2. Chapter 2

Shae walked down the hallway with an extra little swing in her hips, hoping he was still watching her. She was a little surprised at herself, she hadn't planned to say the words but as they spilled from her lips and she watched his eyes widen in surprise she knew she didn't regret them. She felt her lips curve upwards and she felt a giddy little thrill. She couldn't remember a time where she hadn't felt an attraction to Sal, although as she and Jenna had gotten older and started going out into the big wide world her interests and attentions had become more varied. Now it would seem that perhaps finally he could see her for the woman she had become rather than his little sisters best friend. 

Bundled up in a warm throw provided by Sal's mom the girls sat on the porch and watched the colours light up the night sky.   
" I missed you."   
" Missed you too Jen. You got my cards though right?"   
" Yeah. But it's not the same when you're not here. I've been thinking."   
" about what?" Shae took a sip of her cocktail and waited. It wasn't like Jen to not just spill her guts without thinking. This must be important.   
" Well, the lease on my place is up next month. I'm looking for a new place on the North side.If you're back now, perhaps we can get a place together?"   
Shae smiled at her eager face and seeing the hope there she sighed.   
" I'm back now hon, but I'm planning my next adventure already. How do you feel about India?"  
" India? Christ, the furthest I've been is Philly on that school trip. Remember?"   
Shae laughed and nodded " You cried for your mom the entire time. Mrs Rogers thought about driving you home herself."   
" If you hadn't been there I would have let her."   
" Come with me Jen. It'll be epic. And it's only a few months."   
Jen shook her head. " That's your thing not mine. I love my bed and my home comforts to much."   
Shae laughed and they sat together a while sipping their strong fruity drinks and watching the skies.   
" How about we look for a place and you find a new roomie to cover me just while I'm away?"   
" Really you want to?"   
" Live with my bestie? Yeah of course I do."   
"It's going to be amazing Shae!"   
" I know." 

They went back inside ready for the midnight countdown and Jen announced their plans immediately.   
Shae scanned the room discreetly and saw Sal pouring out glasses of champagne ready for the toast. She waited patiently as he made the rounds handing out the glasses. He deliberately left her until last handing her the fizzing beverage with her trademark cherry floating on the top. She laughed and was touched by the fact he remembered. Growing up she wouldn't drink anything unless it had a cherry in it. At the time she had thought it was exotic. She had outgrown that notion a good few years ago but seeing it now she smiled and popped it in her mouth as he watched her.   
" Did you think I'd forget? Mom used to panic if she didn't have any cherries in and you came over."   
" Really?! She's such a sweetheart."   
At that moment the countdown started and they all gathered together to chant. Upon reaching one they all raised their glasses " HAPPY NEW YEAR!"   
A flurry of hugs and kisses ensued and Shae was swamped by various aunties, uncles, cousins and even neighbours all making the rounds swooping in to kiss her and get theirs in return. Finally getting some breathing space she looked around but didn't see him. Shaking off her small unwelcome feeling of disappointment she hugged Jenna tight and they danced as the party music got turned back up to its maximum. 

Four am. Shae looked at the alarm clocks bright red display. Jenna was snoring loudly in her ear but she couldn't sleep. Deciding to give up she quietly snuck out from under the covers and making sure she hadn't disturbed her drunken friend she crept from the room. After splashing her face and using the toilet she made her way quietly down the stairs and into the still messy kitchen.Trying to keep quiet she started to wash up and tidy the glasses and plates away. She was running the water and splashing around in the sink and singing Christmas songs to herself when she felt strong arms slip around her waist. Gasping with surprise she turned and found herself face to face with Sal.   
She swatted him playfully , leaning backwards slightly to give herself some breathing space" I didn't hear you get up."   
" Well, I was lying there thinking."   
" About what?"   
" What you said earlier. And the fact I didn't get a New Years kiss."   
Shae smiled suddenly shy as she recalled her bold statement, which had obviously made quite an impression on him.   
" Happy new year Sal" She leaned into his body and his hold on her tightened as his lips met hers. She could feel his neat beard tickle her face and the warmth of his lips was intoxicating to her. His tongue slowly met hers,teasing and testing her, and finding her receptive he pushed more forcefully, their kiss becoming stronger and more heated. Her still damp hands found their way to the back of his head into his hair. His hands went lower cupping her peachy ass. She was only wearing her panties and one of his sisters tshirts and he couldn't resist. His fingers travelling over her hips and brushing lightly over her stomach before moving upwards again over her rib cage and stroking the curve of her breast. He heard the small throaty gasp escape her and his lips curved up in a smile, but still never left hers.   
He was about to lift her up and carry her to his bed when they heard a loud voice behind them. Stopping abruptly they both turned to the sound.   
" As much as I have wished and wished and hoped and prayed for this moment over the years, Sal aren't you forgetting something?" Jenna was looking at them with a sadness in her dark beautiful eyes.  
Shae looked at Sal and could see he was shooting daggers at his sister.   
" Shae. I'm sorry." She stood tall, shooting those daggers right back at him." He has a girlfriend. And it's pretty serious."


	3. Chapter 3

" Mind your own business Jen." Sal had let Shae go and was focused on his sister.  
" I am Sal. Shae is my business here. I'm not having my best friend involved in your fuckboy behaviour. Go home to Georgia and explain to her what the fuck you think you're doing."  
Shae didn't need to ask. She knew Jenna wouldn't lie about this. She moved past Sal without another word and left the room hurriedly going back upstairs.  
" For your information Miss fucking know it all, Georgie and I broke up a month ago . Why do you think she's not here genius? Ask Mom if you don't believe me. So thanks for meddling. Again."  
With that he pushed his way through his now silenced sister and followed Shaes path up the stairs. The door to Jenna's bedroom was closed. Sighing he decided to leave her alone. He'd try and explain and set things right later on. 

By the time Sal got up again it was fully light and emerging from his old bedroom he found the house empty. He left a note for his mother explaining he'd visit in the week and headed back to his own home. Arriving there he tried to settle down and do some work. He had accounts to go over for the bar and ideas for The Tenderloins he wanted to get down. But it was no good. His mind kept returning to thoughts of what happened that morning. Trust Jenna to open her trap when she only had half the story. What he had told her was true. Georgia and he had broken up just after his birthday in November. It was mutual and no ill feelings were held. He had told his Mom and he figured she had probably told Jen. He'd obviously been wrong.  
Seeing Shae, looking so goddamn hot, so different to the shy little kid he remembered he'd let his dick do the thinking and it had, as usual led to trouble.  
He knew he had to put things right. He tried Jen's number but she didn't answer and it went to voicemail  
" Jen. If you're there pick up..... alright. Look I'm sorry for being angry this morning ok? But what I told you is true. Please can you apologise to Shae for me and I'll probably see you at home on Sunday yeah?. Ok well bye." 

Jenna listened to the message and smiling she passed the phone to Shae who also listened to it. They were lounging on Jenna's big comfy sofa watching her collection of chick flicks and eating Ben and Jerrys.  
" Well? What d'ya think?"  
" I don't know Jen. He sounds sincere. But I'm just mortified. What if your Mom had found us not you?"  
Jenna laughed loudly " She'd love it. You know she would. Christ we'd be picking out dresses for the wedding right now if she'd found you this morning.I think she likes the thought of you and Sal even more than I do."  
Shae just shook her head and pulled the blanket they were under higher up to her chin, as though trying to hide. " Did you speak to her yet?"  
Jenna nodded " Yeah. And don't worry, I didn't give her any of the deets. Apparently they split in November. Nobody tells me anything. Honestly last time he brought her home they were all loved up and holding hands and kissing. That's why I was so fucking pissed at him."  
" Well, I'm still cringing Jen so I'm not going to be going to yours for a good long while."  
" Don't be so fucking stupid. Obviously he was into you. Jesus Shae, ten years ago you'd have been crying tears of joy and doing a lap of victory right now. It's all you ever wanted."  
" More like fifteen years ago babe."  
" Whatever. I'd say there's still a flame in there. And he was stoking the fire this morning!"  
Shae grinned and threw a huge fluffy cushion at her friend " shut it!"  
" Alright, alright. I'm zipping it. But what if he says something to me? You know like do you like him, what should I say?"  
" He's thirty. If he wants to find out anything or see me he'll find a way. I doubt he's gonna ask you Jen."  
Jenna rolled her eyes. " Are we talking about the same guy? He's the biggest man child in the world. He'll definitely be coming to me for advice on this."  
" Well if that's the case tell him to speak to me directly."  
" Will do." 

Jenna's prediction was spot on. Sunday afternoon the three Vulcanos were gathered for their usual roast and catch up. Lunch was eaten and when their mother had left them to clear up while she caught up on her programmes he started to, to his own mind, gently try and extract info from his sister.  
" So."  
Jenna tried to hide her grin as she rinsed the plates and loaded them into the dishwasher.  
" What?"  
" You got my message right? Why didn't you call me back?"  
Jenna shrugged and tried for casual " You didn't say you required a call back Sally."  
" Did you speak to her? I know you did. What did she say?"  
Jenna continued to hold out pretending to concentrate on her task rather than what he was saying.  
" Really? Do I have to resort to this? Right you asked for it!" He picked his sister up off the floor and flipped her over holding her upside down, and spinning her around as she squealed half in delight , half in terror. It had been his way of punishing her ever since she could remember. They were both laughing like fools as he eventually let her up and she recovered from her dizziness.  
" So ?"  
" Ok. Ok. So she was really mortified. She wouldn't come over today because of it."  
" But you told her that I'm single right?"  
" Yeah. And so is she. But she said if you wanted to see her you'd find a way and you should ask her out yourself."  
" Right. So where's she staying? Working?"  
" She's staying with Jodie. She had a spare bedroom so she moved in with her for now but we're going house hunting tomorrow to get a place together.  
Sal nodded. Jodie was the other girl they had grown up with and the three of them were still tight.  
" Working?"  
" Yeah. She's in Sam's place."  
" What?"  
" What? It's a great bar. She's earning a ton in tips and he pays well. Better than you at the Cup I should imagine.  
" If she wanted a bar job she shoulda come to me."  
" I think the last thing she wants is to think she's indebted to you in some way. She's good where she is. Besides she's going to be going off again soon so..."  
" Right. So should I call her or not?"  
" Sal. I don't know. It's up to you. I'll give you her number but it's down to you if you use it or not."  
She wrote the number down for him and headed to join their mother in the main room.  
" Sal?"  
He looked at her as he put the number in his pocket " What?"  
" Ring her. And if your guardian angel is looking after you and she agrees to go out with your sorry self, look after her. She's my other half."  
Sal nodded as he took in the seriousness of her words.


	4. Chapter 4

Despite his initial intentions he didn't ring. She had made it clear that she would be heading off again soon so he reasoned with himself that there was no point in starting something up and getting too involved. He put the number Jenna had given him away and a week later Georgia turned up on his doorstep. He took her back in and took her to bed. Things were back to normal. He tried to forget the way Shae had looked at him that night, and the way it made his libido go through the roof. 

Shae and Jenna found a three bedroom house two blocks away from Sal's place and only five in the other direction from Jennas mom. The rent was reasonable and they moved in, bringing Jodie with them , in early February. The first week they spent in one room together while they painted and laid new flooring and carpets, but by Valentine's Day the three girls were in properly and starting to settle down. They had worked it that they could cover the rent between two of them, and the third girls split went into savings so that when Shae headed off in April as planned they had the funds there to keep the place running until she got back. 

Sal found out about all this second hand, and a couple of weeks later, as usual , he decided to head over and check the place over to make sure everything was OK. He knew his father would have already done all that but he used it as an excuse to hide the fact that he was actually there to try and see Shae and put things right.   
She had managed to avoid him totally since that night, making sure to only visit his Mom or Dad with Jenna when she knew he wouldnt be there. When Jenna had come home a week ago and softly dropped the fact that she had heard that Georgia was back on the scene Shae had packed her hopes of him calling and her feelings about it back up tight and locked them down. She booked her trip and concentrated on planning and saving for that.   
She hadn't long got up, having worked until five that morning when she heard the doorbell ring. Figuring it was the postman she opened the door with a waiting smile. It dropped a little when she saw Sal standing there.   
" Hi Shae."   
" Hi. Jenna's in work Sal so I don't know if you want to come back later." She knew she was being a little abrupt but she had been taken by surprise and she could feel herself becoming a little flustered under his intense gaze.   
" No worries. I just came by to take a look at the place. Make sure you've got working locks and everything's ok. Three girls living alone and all that."   
" Your dad sorted everything out. But thanks anyway."   
" Look, can I come in? I think we need to clear the air."   
Shae hesitated for a second but immediately feeling silly for having done so , she stepped back and he entered.   
He followed her through to the kitchen. " Can I get you something to drink? Eat?"   
He shook his head as he looked around. It was nice. The space was light and airy and it was clean and fresh. They had found a good place here.   
" No thanks."   
"Ok. So what's up?"   
" Look you probably know that Georgie is back on the scene...."   
" Yeah, I did know. Good luck to you."   
" Just listen ok. I didn't plan what happened between us.You are, Jesus, so incredible. It was spontaneous and it was fun. I don't regret kissing you Shae. I think you're gorgeous and if Jen hadn't interrupted us then I think we both know where it would have gone."   
She didn't speak, but she nodded her head slightly in agreement.   
" I hope it's not going to spoil our friendship. We've known each other a long time and I don't see that changing in the future. I want you to be comfortable with me and me with you just like always."   
" We'll be fine Sal. I'm not mad or anything! I'm glad you're happy. Honestly."   
" Well as I'm here I might as well take a look around anyway make sure everything is ok."  
" Knock yourself out. When did you become so domesticated?"   
Sal just laughed and made his way upstairs.  
He checked the locks on all the windows, immediately knowing which one was his sisters bedroom by the mess all over the floor.   
Jodie's bedroom was neat and tidy as was Shaes. He felt a little awkward standing in her room but that didn't stop him looking around and taking in a little bit of her. Standing in someone's private room made you understand them a little better. He believed that totally. She was clean, there was no mess and the bed had been made. A faint hint of her perfume hung in the air. Travel Books were piled on her bedside table and the top one was open on a page showing Palolem Beach. Her dressing table had pictures of her friends and family tucked into the rim of the mirror and he smiled as he saw one of her and Jenna dressed up as princesses when they were around ten.   
" Enjoying yourself?" He started slightly at the sound of her voice.   
" Sorry. Just noticed the picture and..."   
" Well if you're done.."   
" Yeah. Right. Sorry I'm just on my way "   
He moved to the doorway and she moved to let him pass her. Only he didn't.   
Capturing her face and hair in his large hands he swooped down on her lips quickly, not giving her the chance to back away or escape. He kissed her forcefully, needfully, lust held tight for months pushing up and out of him. She didn't resist him, didn't try. She wanted this just as much as he did, even if they both knew it was wrong.   
Finally she did pull back, the girl code kicking in at last.   
" We're not doing this Sal. It's not fair to your girl. Or me. Or you. I think you'd better go."   
He didn't argue. He left her there and headed off without looking back.


	5. Chapter 5

Shae went to Goa as planned and ended up staying longer than anticipated. She travelled around the area going further and further afield as the beauty and mystery of the exotic , exciting place overtook her senses. She made friends with other travellers and moved around with them. Finally, by the end of June she knew it was time to go home again. 

The next time Sal laid his green eyes on her it was at Murr's annual pool party at his parents house for the forth of July. She arrived with Jenna and Jodie carrying a case of beer and wearing the sexiest bikini he had ever witnessed. She could carry it off. Her body was tanned and toned after months of Sun and trekking around India. Her natural brunette hair had lightened with the effects of the sunshine and she was looking incredible. He tried to forget their last encounter and how it had ended. Georgia was here too and he still felt a small pang of guilt whenever he thought about their illicit kiss. He moved to his girlfriends side and stayed there as she helped Murr fuss with the BBQ. 

Shae had noted his presence and that of Georgia, who Jenna had discreetly pointed out as soon as they had arrived. She said hi in passing but then kept her distance, aware of the other girls wary eyes on her and the smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. They had a great afternoon playing volleyball in the pool and then relaxing with a huge burger and some beers on the Sun loungers. Shae vaguely knew Sal's friends but hadn't had all that much to do with them growing up. They had been around, in Sal's house, when she was there with Jen but they had never really directly interacted, Jenna and Shae had been seen as annoying kids by them even though they were only three years older than them. Still , now they were chatty and pleasant and made the girls feel welcome. Joey, Brian and James sat with them as Sal stuck to the other side of the pool with Georgia. Shae had the feeling her being there was making him uncomfortable. He kept shooting glances at them and looking away quickly. After a couple of hours she suggested to her friends that they head off. They agreed, albeit reluctantly as Jodie had struck up a flirtation with Joey and wanted to work on it.  
" You've got five minutes babe. I'm going to the restroom and when I get back we're off. Get his number and arrange a date."  
" Yeah ok."  
Shae headed inside with Murrs mother showing her the way. As she emerged she opened the door to come face to face with Georgia.  
" Oh Hi. Sorry, didn't know you were waiting, just leaving." She held the door open for the tall, light haired girl.  
" So you're Shae?"  
" That's me. Nice to meet you at last Georgia. Jenna's told me lots about you.All good I promise" Shae smiled at the girl.  
" Jenna's told me about you too. You'd swear you were Supergirl the way she carries on."  
Shae was slightly taken aback with the girls tone and attitude. She had tried to be friendly and obviously played it wrong.  
" Well, as I said I'll leave you to it."  
Shae started to walk away , back out to collect the girls  
" Stay away from Sal. I know it's kinda Jenna's little fantasy that you two get it together but it's not mine. He's mine and it's staying that way. Clear?"  
Shae couldn't hold her tongue and turned back to face her. This could go either way. Shae didn't really fancy a fight. She wasn't dressed for it.  
" No worries there honey. To be honest I really don't think he could handle me anyway. You look just about right.Good luck." And with that she flipped her the bird, childish but satisfying, leaving the other girl with her jaw open, turned and strode out to find her friends. She quickly said her thank yous and her goodbyes and rounded them up. Pulling Jodie away from Joey as the three of them jumped into her car outside they could hear the raised voices of Sal and Georgia as she no doubt filled him in on their exchange.  
" What did you do?" Jenna giggled as Shae hit the gas speeding them away from the house.  
" That Georgia is a class A bitch."  
" Yeah. Must have forgot to mention that"  
Shae told them what had gone down and the three of them laughed about it all the way home.


	6. Chapter 6

" What were you thinking?"   
Shae looked up from wiping down tables to find a stony faced Sal standing next to her. She flicked her eyes over him, tight jeans, black t-shirt, leather jacket. Glasses.she had to admit he was looking pretty hot.   
" I'm thinking about what to have for lunch. Sub or pizza? Leaning towards a sub. Why do you ask?"   
Sal leaned in closer, dropping his voice, aware of the customers dotted around in Sam's bar who could easily overhear.   
" Stop. You know what I'm talking about. Georgia's been pissed at me for days. You actually flipped her off! And told her you wanted me. What the fuck!"   
Turning back to her task she replied " Yes and no. Yes I did flip her off, no I did not tell her any such thing! What the fuck! I'm not some fucking mooning girl just waiting around for you Sal. In the nicest possible way , go fuck yourself. And fuck her too." She was getting seriously pissed off now and fought to control her temper.   
" She told me what went down. It's not cool Shae. She's my girlfriend."   
" No offence Sal but to warn me off when she has no reason, and now talk shit and lies about me. I was actually trying to be friendly to her, it means she's seriously paranoid and needs to check herself."   
" Can you just apologise and then we can all forget this?"   
" Umm, let me think about that. NO. No fucking way. And if you had any sense you would know that without coming here, to my workplace, and disturbing me with this shit. So run off back to ' georgie' and tell her that. Ok."   
Sal sighed but knew it was no use. In reality he knew what Shae was saying was probably the truth but he had his ear bent so much in the house he thought he ought to at least try. He turned and started to walk out and she made her way back behind the bar quietly fuming at his nerve.   
She looked up as he did an abrupt about turn and came back.   
" Just for your information, just so you know for future reference, I could handle you Shae. I would rock your world. More than easily. Don't ever doubt that little girl." With that he walked out leaving Shae with a sexy half smirk on his face.   
She felt herself flush and looking around she hoped no one noticed. 

Later that night she arrived home to a quiet house. Jenna was out with her boyfriend Jared, and Jodie was away for the week at her sisters place in Iowa. In a way she was glad of the peace and quiet. When the three of them were home together the place could be pretty loud and hectic. She slipped into a hot fragrant bath and soaked herself until the stresses of the day floated away from her mind. She thought back to Sal's words and found herself getting wound up again. Obviously the girlfriend had made her out to be the villain in this when she didn't deserve it. Sal had taken her side, naturally enough, but it made her sad to think that the guy had known her for so long and didn't believe her. What could she do about it? Not much. Unless she grabbed the girl and shook it out of her. Leaving fantasies of wiping the smug look off Georgia's face behind she dried herself off and changed into her shortie PJ's. She lay on her bed and immersed herself in her latest travel guide. This one was for China. 

At that same time Sal was storming out of his own house slamming the door behind him. After another ear bashing from Georgia he had finally had enough. Having confronted her with Shaes version of events she had backed down and admitted that Shae hadn't exactly said what she had first told him. In fact her tale about the whole episode was unravelling and if there was one thing Sal hated it was being lied to. He had told her to get her shit together and leave. He didn't have to work tonight so he just walked. Walked and thought about everything. He owed Shae an apology. Looking at his watch he figured she must have finished her shift by now. He made his way to her place.


	7. Chapter 7

Shae heard the quiet knocking and shook her head. Jenna always forgot her keys. Rising from the bed and flinging her book down she made her way quickly down the stairs, opening the door with a flourish expecting her friend to be stood there. Instead she came face to face with Sal. A grin spread across his features as he took in the sight of her in the short shorts and skimpy vest top. Her nipples were hardening with the sudden cold. She moved her arms to cover her chest, cursing herself in her head for not putting on something warmer.   
" Great. Come to give me another lecture?"   
He stepped forward and entered without waiting for an invite. He shut the door behind him.   
" Actually I came to apologise wiseass."   
" Well. That's alright then. Jenna's out."   
" Jodie?"   
" Away."   
" Great. I'll have a beer."   
She shook her head at his nerve but said nothing leading the way through to the kitchen, grabbing a hoodie left hanging on the stair post. She pulled it on quickly as he grinned at her. She opened the beers and passed him one.   
" So didn't you say something about an apology?"   
" Yeah. I think I finally got a story resembling the truth outta Georgie. You still shouldn't have wound her up though."   
" Wound her up? Sal no offence but she was the one who was out of line."   
Sal looked at his feet for a moment. " Yeah well. It's done. Again. She's moving out as we speak."   
" Ahh Jesus. Sal. Look I'll apologise if you want. I didn't mean to cause any major damage here."   
Sal held up his hand " No. No.Things weren't right from the start this time. It's for the best. It wasn't going to work anyways."   
Shae nodded and said no more. She felt awkward, despite his words she still felt partly responsible for the breakup.   
" Wanna go sit down in the den?"   
They made their way through and Shae flipped on the TV then settled herself on the sofa. Sal sat on the other end and they chatted about anything other than his breakup.   
" You ready for another?" Shae gestured to his empty bottle and he passed it to her. She made her way back out to get the refills and when she returned she noted he had moved up a little closer but she didn't remark on it.   
" So when's the next big adventure? Where will you be heading?"   
" I'm torn between China and Japan. Maybe I'll do both."   
His arm was laying across the back of the sofa and he began twirling some of her hair around his fingers , casually, almost lazily.   
She knew she should discourage the flirting but a large part of her just didn't want to.   
" What are you doing?"   
" You have beautiful hair."   
" Thank you."'  
He moved closer until their legs were touching.   
" You are lovely, you know that? I can't get over how gorgeous you are. A couple of years out of my sight and you blossom into this incredible woman."   
" Jesus Sal you are so cheesy. It hasn't been that long since I saw you. And I was a grown woman then."   
" Yeah but you're different now. More worldly. More confident. It's sexy as hell." He was moving towards her.   
" Sal I really don't think...."'  
Her words were cut short by his mouth on hers. His lips soft and plump on hers, just the right amount of pressure. She didn't resist and felt herself meeting and matching his passion. The tip of his tongue twisted gently around hers as she felt his hands slowlypull her closer into him. Her hand wound its way around his neck stroking the back of his neck and playing with his hair as he had done with hers. He groaned and it made her sex pulse. She was getting increasingly horny. Her other hand reached for his jeans and she was amazed at the large bulge she found there. His quiet moans became more insistent and urgent as she palmed him through the denim. He pulled away slowly, still with that mischievous grin on his face.   
" Holy Shit. I'm gonna come in my jeans at this rate. I feel like a schoolboy on his first date here." He was breathing hard, so incredibly turned on.   
" I want you so bad Shae. I gotta have you."   
But to his surprise she started retreating from him.   
" We can't do this. Not tonight."   
" What? Look at me for christsakes, I'm harder than rock here.And I know you're wet. You want me. You did this Shae. C'mon. We both want this."   
He reached for her but she pulled away and stood up. " Not tonight Sal. You've only just finished with the last one. I'm no ones second choice or rebound fuck. Sorry"   
He mumbled under his breath, but rose, adjusting himself in an attempt to get comfortable as his , frankly, huge erection still pushed against his pants.   
" Alright. I'd never think of you as a rebound. But alright. When everything has settled down, I'm going to be coming back for you.And we're going to do this. No excuses."   
Shae just watched him as he picked up his jacket and made his way to the front door. He opened up and stepped out into the dark. Turning back he pulled her in close again, landing a kiss on her nose.   
She smiled at his cheek and pushed him back playfully.   
He left her with words whispered in her ear, that made a little thrill shoot through her everytime she thought of them over the next few days   
" The wait's nearly over Shae. Then I'm never letting you go again."


	8. Chapter 8

A few days later Shae had an unexpected phone call from her friend Jessie. They had met a few years before in a hostel in Paris. They kept in touch sporadically and Shae was thrilled to hear from her. After a quick catch up Jess invited Shae to join her in a last minute trip for the rest of the summer. How could she refuse? After clearing it with Sam who once again, with the patience of a saint, promised to keep her job open and then sorting it with her housemates she threw some essentials in a bag and promptly disappeared again until the end of September. 

Jenna couldn't help but grin at her brothers incredulous expression.  
" What do you mean she's gone?"  
" Exactly what I just said Sal. She left yesterday. Don't know when she's coming back. So can you change this light fixture for me or not?"  
" Where'd she go this time?"  
" Ummm. Think it was Morocco?"  
Jodie chimed in " Jen! She's gone to Malta. It was definitely Malta. It's like the new place to party."  
" Oh yeah. That sounds right. Knew it began with an M. Why are you so interested anyway bro?" Jenna teased, knowing exactly why he was so bothered by her friends sudden departure.  
" Who says I'm interested." His now stern face dissuaded her from saying anything more and they left him to his task.  
As he was leaving the girls thanked him for his help. Jenna stood on the door to wave him off.  
" Do you want me to call, let you know when she gets back?"  
Sal shook his head. " Nope. Don't you dare. Stop meddling in this. I don't even know what this is. It's nothing I guess. See you soon Jen"  
Jenna watched him climb into his car and felt a pang of sadness. It was starting to look like things between Sal and Shae were never going to get started after all. 

Shae arrived home late on a Saturday night. She collapsed into her bed and slept until late Sunday afternoon. Jenna, getting slightly worried, crept into her room and roused her gently.  
" Shae, c'mon babes time to get up. I've got you a coffee."  
Shaes hand came out from under the covers and grasped the hot cup of Joe. She sat up slightly and the drink disappeared back under. After a few sips she finally emerged into the light. As always she had a fresh tan and a sparkle in her eye.  
" Miss me?"  
" Always" Jenna slid into the bed next to her friend and they exchanged news and gossip on what had been going in for the last six weeks. Eventually, tentatively, the conversation moved onto Sal. Jenna brought him up.  
" So Sal came over a coupla times. He changed that dodgy light in the bathroom and put new locks on the back door. I have a new key for you."  
" Great." There was a small pause as Shae decided how to approach it. " How is he?"  
" I'm not gonna lie, he seemed pretty pissed you were gone."  
" Why though? It's not like we're together or anything. Yeah we were flirting..."  
" Flirting! Please! That morning in the kitchen you looked like you were about to get down to business there and then. It's more than a flirtation and you know it. It could be amazing if you'd both just get serious about this!"  
Shae knew she was on dangerous ground. This was Jenna's brother after all and she knew she was extremely protective of him, even though he was the older sibling. Jenna adored Sal and they were close. The last thing Shae wanted to do was upset her friend. Or Sal.  
" Maybe. Look I'll catch up with him sooner or later and we'll talk."  
" Sooner than you think bitch, we're going to my Dads for dinner, So get yourself in the shower. We leave in an hour." Jenna jumped up and pulled back the covers leaving Shae groaning and wishing she could go back to sleep.The jet lag was a killer. She eventually dragged herself up and threw herself under the shower emerging half hour later feeling a little more alive. 

The car journey to Jenna's Dads was loud and fun as the three girls caught up properly but as they pulled up Shae felt her stomach jump at seeing Sal's car. Despite her casual words to Jenna she did care about Sal, she always had, and the thought he had been upset, even slightly, at her made her feel bad. The guilt she had momentarily felt disappeared immediately as they piled through the door into the warm fragrant kitchen to find Sal sitting there with a girl.Georgia. 


	9. Chapter 9

" Shae! How've you been sweetheart? You're looking good. Healthy. Nice colour on you. I keep tellin' Sal and Jen they need a bit more sun and adventure for themselves instead of watching you enjoying it all."   
" I'm good Mr V. It's great to see you" Shae extracted herself slowly from Jenna's dads arms and his tight hug as he continued chatting away and looking her over, making sure she was actually alright.   
"Still think you're getting too skinny. I'm gonna have to fill you up with this roast. What d'ya think Sal?"   
Sal and Georgia were sitting quietly by the table trying to remain out of the sudden hustle and energy the three girls had brought in with them. Jenna was talking loudly to her stepmom who was just leaving to go out with Sal's other sister as they arrived.   
Sal just shrugged, not wanting to get involved in a discussion about how she did or didn't look, which to his eyes was always pretty good.   
" Ahh, no-one listens to me anyways. Sit down girls dinner is almost ready."   
The three girls hesitated for a second trying to decide where to sit around the big round wooden table. In the end Jenna sat next to Georgia, who despite Jenna's efforts to chat and get her involved remained stoically almost completely silent throughout the night, Jodie sat next to Jenna, which left Shae sitting between the senior Mr Vulcano and Sal.  
As his father turned back to the oven to check on the food, Sal asked   
"'When did you get back?"   
She glanced at him and noted the fact that he and Georgia were not touching. In fact there was quite a gap between them compared to her own seat and his. Thinking it odd but keeping that to herself she answered him  
" Last night. I'm still beat."   
" What do you expect when you're jetting off all over? You need to give your body a break. All that travelling, different time zones and stuff. Can't be good for you all the time."   
Shae pasted on a smile but it was strained. She didn't want to tell him what she thought of his theory and how he should mind his own fucking business. This wasn't the time or place for a scene. She settled for soft sarcasm.  
" Well it's great to see you too Sally."   
Before he had chance to come back at her, dinner was served and as they ate and caught up the tension started to ease. Sal actually ended up laughing along with everyone else at some of her latest stories. 

They were about to leave and head home. Shae and Jenna were waiting in the wide hallway for Jodie, who had gone to freshen up. Sal and his Dad were in the garage, changing the oil and filters in his car, when unexpectedly Georgia came out from the living room. Jenna moved to allow her to pass but she didn't.   
" Shae." She looked directly at her, her gaze was softer than the last time they had spoken.   
Shae was still wary, wondering why the woman wanted to talk to her now, having pointedly ignored her all night up until this point.   
" Georgia."   
" Ok. Look." She sighed as if this whole thing was too much trouble for her. Seemed a little of the bitch was still in there after all " Sal and I. We're not together anymore. He was good enough to put me up for a while. I've been staying with him until I found a place of my own."   
Jenna's mouth started to flap open and Shae nudged her. This was obviously news to her too and Jenna usually missed nothing.   
" Anyway I'm finally moving out next week."   
" I'm not sure why you're telling me this?"   
" He likes you. I'm telling you because he likes you, you and I both know it. Despite the fact we've broken up, numerous times, I actually do like him. He's still a friend. I like him enough to want him to be happy. He's one of the good ones. A great guy. As much as it kills me to admit it, you seem like you'd be good for him. He needs shaking up, to release some excitement. I hope something happens for you two."   
Shae was gobsmacked. It was totally the last thing she had ever expected to hear from her.   
Blurting out a surprised " Right. Ok then." As Georgia turned her back on them again and re-entered the room behind her without saying another word. At that moment Jodie came down and saw their incredulous faces.   
" What's going on girlies?" 

Jenna had wanted her to go out to the garage immediately and talk to him but Shae shook her head and refused. She needed to process this at her own pace. It also rubbed her the wrong way slightly that Georgia was acting like she was giving them her blessing. As if Shae's relationships or decisions had anything to do with her. Jenna thankfully didn't push too hard. She went out herself to say goodbye while Shae and Jodie waved and called theirs from the car doors.   
"See you next week girls?"   
" Sure thing Mr V" called Jodie as Jenna opened up the car and they clambered in.   
Shae briefly caught sight of Sal watching them pull away.


	10. Chapter 10

Weeks rolled by. Jenna stopped nagging her to get in touch with him and Sal had told his sister to back off too. He purposely avoided dinner at his Dads house for a few weeks to give them both some space.Georgia had finally moved out, after telling him what she had said to Shae. He didn't like it any more than she had but kept the peace. He was adjusting back to being by himself again and decided to make the most of it for awhile. It didn't stop him thinking about her though. 

Halloween and The Cup was overflowing with ghosts and ghouls out and ready to party the night away. It was a busy shift and Sal was close to exhausted by the time it came to lock up. It was four in the morning and he was the last man standing. His colleagues had dropped out one by one leaving him alone with the last drinkers. He rounded up the final stragglers, a burly grey werewolf and a very drunk Beetlejuice and sending them on their way with a wave he locked the doors and flipped off the main lights leaving just the smaller wall lights to guide him back through the bar. He was wiping down the main bar and collecting the rest of the glasses when he felt the hand on his shoulder  
" HOLY JESUS CHRIST" spinning around, his heart in his throat he came face to face with Shae who was wearing a deep red ball gown type dress, a masquerade ball style half mask, covering her dark eyes, it was also red and sparkling with jewels. She had a pair of horns on a headband nestled in her long dark curled hair which was flowing around her bare shoulders.  
Still recovering his composure as she laughed openly at his reaction he managed to stutter out " Where the hell did you come from?"  
" Back door was open." She flipped her thumb in the direction of her entrance.  
" You really should lock that up."'  
" Thanks for the tip."  
He finally had his wits back and he took in the sight before him properly. She looked amazing. Incredible.  
" Been working?"  
" Yeah. Got off just now, figured I'd call in and see you. It was worthwhile." She smiled again and he couldn't help but laugh." So what're you supposed to be?"  
He looked down at his tshirt and jeans. " A broke barman."  
" Well you've done it justice. I'll give you that."  
" want a drink?"  
" Yeah, why not. Make it a large one."  
He moved behind the bar and she followed him hoisting her self up and sitting down on the polished wood. He mixed her a large fruity concoction with plenty of vodka and she accepted it with thanks.  
" So where you been hiding?"  
She shrugged. " Not hiding. Working. Lots and lots of working. I'm still at Sam's but I'm also in a PR place now in the day. It's killing me but I need the cash. Booking for Tokyo in a January.  
Sal shook his head but didn't comment. He knew she'd always be looking for the next big adventure.  
" What've you been up to?"  
" Not much. Masturbation mostly."  
She snorted laughter and her mouthful of drink almost made a reappearance.  
" Sal! You can't say that. I'm dressed like a lady. It's inappropriate."  
" Yeah? Can I say it if you're not in that dress?" He stepped closer, positioning himself in front of her. Resting his hands on the bar either side of her and leaning closer so she was effectively trapped.His face was inches from her own and she could smell mint on his breath.  
" Don't you like the dress?"  
" I love the frickin' dress. It's just I like what's underneath it more. "  
" You're so fucking horny."  
" I know."  
With that they began to frantically kiss. Her hands wrapped around his neck as his found their way around her waist. He pulled her closer still, trying to fill the space between them as much as possible. They broke apart, panting for air.  
" You're coming home with me."  
She nodded at his command , temporarily robbed of the power of speech.  
He took her hand and led her out through the back door, remembering to lock it this time, and they made the short journey to his place, each quiet, thinking about what was to come.


	11. Chapter 11

He unlaced the corset of her dress pulling the silky crimson ribbon through the eyelets releasing her from the dress slowly, teasingly.  
As her smooth bare skin underneath began to be exposed more and more he placed warm soft kisses on her neck and back. He heard her sigh with appreciation.  
" Is that nice?"  
" Mmmm" she nodded her confirmation and he continued until finally the restrictive bodice was loose and fell away fully. She stepped out of the full skirts and stood in just her lace panties and stockings. Turning to face him he took in the sight of her full breasts and started to undress himself pulling his tshirt quickly over his head and throwing it away without even looking where it fell. She moved to him and worked on his belt buckle, deftly undoing it with one hand. She then got to work on his button fly, kissing him deeply as her fingers released him from the denim jeans. She pulled them down dropping to her knees as she did so. His erection was pressing hard against his pants and she pulled them down too. He sprang free and she finally saw his impressive manhood for the first time.  
" You are a big boy aren't you?"  
" I've had no complaints."  
She didn't reply , she couldn't, as she took him into her warm wet mouth.  
" Oh god." He took a sharp intake of breath through his teeth " please don't stop"  
She used her mouth and tongue to drive him crazy whilst her hands played gently with his balls. His hands were twisting in her hair as he desperately tried to hold off on his impending orgasm, he desperately wanted this to last.  
" Shae. Oh Christ Shae I'm gonna come soon."  
She didn't stop. She worked his shaft and as he found his release she took it all, swallowing it down.  
He fell back onto his bedside she worked her way up his body straddling him. He pulled her down towards him, kissing her mouth gently.  
" That was fucking amazing."  
" You taste so good Sal."  
" Can I taste you now?"  
" Yes. Oh god yes."  
He flipped her over so now he was on top and worked his way down her gorgeous body. Soft kisses and licks over her breasts and nipples. Her sighs pushed him on. She was loving this. He felt his cock twitch as it started to come back to life. It wouldn't be long before he was ready again.  
He pulled her underwear down and off but left the silky stockings where they were. They felt amazing against his skin and she rubbed her legs and feet over his back as he began to eat her smooth pussy.  
" Ohhhhhh Sal ohhhh God mmmmmm right there. Oh god yes." Her hands were grasping the sheets hard as he quickly brought her to her climax, her clit pulsing rapidly against his tongue and her hips bucking involuntary as he licked her until she could take no more.  
" Are you ready for me Shae?"  
She nodded smiling up at him. He retrieved a condom from his bedside drawer and wasted no more time, rolling it down over his large member. He took his time sinking into her slowly, a little at a time making sure she could handle him and was comfortable before he continued.  
Finally he was all in and she was gasping a little.  
" Is this ok? Does it hurt?" He was aware she was tight.  
" I'm fine. I'm good. Just fuck me already."  
" Oh really? Ok you asked for it."  
He fucked her. Jesus did he fuck her. They loved every second of it, she urged him on, faster, harder, deeper. He felt her muscles contract as she came, only then did he let himself go. 

Much later, after they had kissed and talked some more, he watched her sleep. She was curled up in a ball next to him, hair falling softly across her face, He watched her breathe quietly. He wanted this night to last in his memory forever so he studied her, taking in every detail. He felt peaceful. Steady. Like this, this very moment, was exactly where he had always belonged. Next to her. With her. Contentment wasn't something he was used to but now he had a taste of it, he knew he didn't want to let it go. He positioned himself around her, her body heat comforting him and slipped into sleep, a smile now rising on his own handsome face as her arm moved across his chest and she held him to her.


	12. New Year

New Years Eve. A full year since they had started this, only tonight they were here together. Things had been going well, and even though it was early days their established friendship had ensured they settled well together from the start. They already had the background info which meant they could concentrate on the here and now. His mother kept beaming at him whenever she saw them hold hands or sneak a quick kiss. Jenna was grinning from ear to ear. She saw their growing relationship as a personal victory. All the nights spent giggling and talking about her brother with a teenage love struck Shae had finally paid off. It was a great night, and as the countdown began and they stood together with the rest of his family and friends, he pulled her in close and whispered in her ear  
" I love you Shae."  
She turned to him, stroking his face lovingly " Love you Vulcano"  
Midnight struck and as the party poppers streamed down around them and everyone started to sing, they kissed, forgetting everything and everyone else. It was a brand new year. It was their year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short one to finish off. A little romance to brighten a dark November day. Hope you liked this one.   
> xxxx


End file.
